


The Perfect Day

by bERUkUN (orphan_account)



Series: Clearenao Genderswapping [1]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: DRAMAtical Lesbians, F/F, Fluff, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3562058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/bERUkUN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clear wants to celebrate a very special day with her girlfriends! She plans it out at first hand, but it doesn't go as she thought it would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Day

**Author's Note:**

> **Clearenao Genderswapping: F/F/F**

"Aoba-san! Ren-san! Wake uuuuuuuup~!!"

Aoba slowly opened her eyes as she heard her girlfriend's voice. Ren, who was moments ago sleeping next to her (cuddling), was now leaving the bed with a confused and tired look.

"Clear..? What's wrong?"

"Nothing! I just wanted you two to get up so we can have a great day, since today's so special."

"Special...? Why so?", Aoba, who was now completely awake and getting up, asked.

Clear simply giggled, a visible blush in her cheeks. "It's our first birthday, of course! I know humans can forget things easily, so I planned everything for today~!"

Ren and Aoba gasped. It was.. _really_? They felt a bit sad and guilty, _damn, we forgot **this**? And Clear worked all for herself while we don't have a thing to give her..._

"I'm sorry, Clear, I forgot it completely", Ren said. Aoba nodded.

"It's all right! Now, please come downstairs, breakfast is already done", she replied, already by the stairs.

Breakfast was quite silent, but it wasn't uncomfortable. Though Tae was home, the food was mostly made by Clear, and the table was full. And it was only breakfast..! There was a lot of cupcakes and other sweets, but also bread and home-made jelly. It was very, very yummy. Clear's food was very good, and also special. She did it all for _them_. For her beloved girlfriends. Tae's food was as good as Clear's, and it was also special for the two of them, but still, the white haired girl's act was touching.

"So, go change now because after I finish these dishes we'll go out."

"It's ok Clear", they all heard Tae speak. "I will do them, you can go."

"Tae-san, it's ok--"

"Clear, you want to have a perfect day with us, right?", Aoba said, going next to her grandmother and kissed her cheek. "I think Granny wants so too, so that's why she's saying to us to go."

Clear smiled. "Thank you, Tae-san."

"Don't mention it. Now go already, before I kick you out!"

Laughing, the three girls went upstairs and got changed. Aoba and Ren were using their usual clothing, but Clear decided to wear a light blue shirt with a white fluffy skirt and brownish ankle bootie. She was also using her long hair tied up this time, and even though it looked "lazy" it was perfect on her. Since they started dating, Clear slowly left her old Grandpa's clothing and bought a lot of different clothings and jewellery, mostly jellyfish themed. Her girlfriends loved that, since she was much cuter and prettier like that. And she seemed much happier too.

Telling Tae they were leaving, Clear in the middle holding her girlfriends' hands, she lead them to their 'first stop'. The other two wasn't sure where she'd take them to, but they didn't mind.

The place they arrived was actually a simple park. Simple, but beautiful. It was the middle of Spring, so all the trees had flowers in it. The park was very colourful that day, and not only just because of the flowers. They could hear some birds singing, killing the silence. There was also a few people there, since even being weekend not many visited the park nowadays.

"So pretty", Aoba slipped.

"I know, right~ I wanted you two to see this-- Ren-san, what are you doing?"

Even having her back to her girlfriends, they noticed Ren had already a few flowers in her hand and was messing with them in some way. Clear went to her side to see what she was doing: a flower clown.

"Ren-san, how cute! I didn't know you knew how to do these things."

"Oh, I saw a tutorial once when I was an allmate but never used it, since I couldn't. So I decided to give it a try."

Aoba was now on her other side, amazed how fast Ren was working. "Heh, I'd never guess you've been in this body just a bit more than a year if I didn't know about it."

Ren smiled lightly and finished the first crown. It was a daisy crown, switching between one yellow and two whites. She put it aside to work on the next one, with some flowers already selected: blue and white hepatics. They were silent as the former allmate kept her attention to the crown. When she finished, she put the hepatic one on Aoba's head, then the one with the daisies on Clear's.

"Woahhhh Ren-saaaan this is so cuuuute!!", she said as she jumped at the other two for a group hug.

"You'll teach us how to make it, right Ren?"

"Oh, if you want to", she smiled.

"Ahh, I'll pick the flowers then! So Ren-san can show us how to do and keep it too."

Ren was a bit embarrassed, but before she could say anything Clear ran to the nearest purple-ish plant and took a few flowers. It was crocuses; some lilac and some light blue. She sat where she was again, putting them besides her and Ren's side.

Ren worked much slower this time, explaining exactly what she was doing very clearly so her girlfriends wouldn't be confused or lost. As she finished, Clear took the crown from her hands and put on her head, hugging her after. Aoba then touched her forehead with Ren's. They stayed like that for a while, simply enjoying being together, when Clear remembered they should be going on.

"The park has a very nice fountain too, it'd be nice to see it."

Ren and Aoba simply agreed, taking the white haired girl's hands once more. They sat next said fountain and simply chatted a bit, enjoying the view. It wasn't that easy to see, but it was forming a small rainbow within the fountain's water. They didn't stay much, as Aoba suggested to go to the mall.

"Eh? But Aoba-san, I--"

"Clear, I know you want it to be perfect - you even planned it all - but I also want to do something. Just like Ren did us the crowns, I want to give something to you two too. It's _our_ birthday, right?"

She silently nodded. She wasn't unhappy for it, but she wanted so much to do her best to make both Ren and Aoba very happy today that she didn't notice that Aoba and Ren felt the same for her.

This time, it was Aoba who took the other two girls hands, as they walked to the mall. They didn't get much "weird looks" from strangers, since they were all girls, but walking around the streets with flower crowns was kinda... unusual.

(They totally forgot they were wearing it.)

Aoba didn't stop until she arrived at a small jewelry store. She glared at her girlfriends in the front door and simply said, "Pick whatever you'd like, I'll buy it."

"Ehhh? Really, Aoba-san?"

"But do you have enough money to pay it? There's no need to just you pay for it."

"Reeee~n! That'll be my birthday present for you, sillies! Of course I can - and will - pay for it! Now now, go on!"

The three of them entered the store with shining eyes; so many pretty things..! But also, they were all quite expensive. Even Aoba saying that, Ren felt a bit bad about, but still looked around for something she'd like. Clear was faster though; she found a necklace with a jellyfish pendant made of small shinning strass. Ren smiled seeing the robot happy, and returned looking for something. She didn't even think about a necklace, since she already wears one everyday.

In no time, though, Ren found a very cute pair or earrings that 'got her glare'. Its format was a dog paw made of blue strass, with a few centimetres of chain on its top.

"Oh, so you liked this one~?", she heard Aoba's voice on her back, and turned to look at her.

"Yes.. it's pretty, don't you think?"

"Yep! It also fits you, Ren. You can go, I'll pay it."

Aoba went to the cash desk while Ren and Clear, who was still smiling cutely, waited outside in a bench. They had a very short talk about the jewellery when they noticed Aoba was taking too much to pay. There was only one person in front of her..?

While they chat outside, Aoba was dealing with a fan. Ugh..! She thought that was over, or something! The last time that happened was around six, seven months ago. This guy didn't want to finish her order; something went 'wrong' and he had to remake it, he put the same product twice... the hell, it was TWO jewellery pieces, for god's sake!

"Uhm, please just finish my order please, I have somewhere else to go--"

"I'll, don't worry! But you can stay a bit more you know", he said in a flirty voice. Eww. "I like your voice a lot. It's so pretty... I'd like to hear a bit more."

"Really, I have to go--"

"Can I meet you later then?!"

"Uhm no--"

"What's wrong? I just want to know you better."

"I don't think that's a good idea--"

"Please, I just want to--"

He couldn't finish it, because in the next second two figures appeared in front of him. Two girls. He had noticed them before - it was the duo who was with the blue haired chick with the great voice. They looked cute before but now... they were quite creepy.

Ren had her arm in front of Aoba, who was being hugged by Clear. Both had a scary look though, as if they were both warning him to stay away and killing him with their eyes.

"Can you _please_ finish our order? We have places to go with this girl", the dark haired one said in a deep tone. The salesman froze at the same moment.

"Y... ye'sure", he said in a hurry, finishing the payment with no more problems. They left without a word, taking Aoba's hand who blushing and no longer embarrassed or angry over the man's act.

"Thank you, you two. I didn't know how to deal with that guy..."

"It's all right, Aoba-san. You're too nice to tell other people to get lost."

"That's true... That's not a very good thing though, you're ours. They should respect when you say the first 'no'."

Aoba's blush got deeper as Ren finished saying that, with Clear agreeing with her head. It wasn't the first time she said her feelings so openly, but all the time any of her girlfriends said things like that to her, she felt very happy and loved. She minded a bit if it was in public though she said nothing this time.

They were walking calmly though the mall when Clear let Aoba's hand go and said a "Oh no!"

"What's wrong, Clear?", Ren asked.

"I forgot about our lunch! I've made reservations on a restaurant but since we went here and that guy hit on Aoba-san now we're late! Too late, we can't go there any more--"

"Woahh, Clear, calm down! That's ok!"

"No, Aoba-san, it's not! We were going to have a cute and expensive lunch together and it would be perfect--"

"Clear, listen: it's really ok."

"Ren-san--"

"You're here with us, right?", she nodded. "And we had a nice time today, except for that dude, right?", another nod. "So there's nothing else to worry with. We can eat something around here, and then watch a movie or something. The day's not over yet."

"Ren's right. Also, just the three of us being together like this, it's already a perfect day."

Clear's sad face quickly changed to a huge grin as she hugged her girlfriends. Then they went to a small restaurant from the mall and ate, chatting and laughing a bit. After finishing they went to the closest Cinema and picked some romantic comedy that was available. The cash table gave them weird looks, but said nothing.

The girls didn't understand the glare until the girl who was checking the tickets looked up and simply asked: "Are you entering with _that..?_ "

Confused, they touched each other's head and noticing: they were _still_ wearing the flower crowns. Laughing nervously, they simply nodded and entered with the crowns. They were not going to throw that away, at least not until the day was over.

Ren sat in the middle, Aoba by her right and Clear by her left. In no time though, they were both cuddling her arms, resting their heads in her shoulder. They enjoyed the movie, though they enjoyed much more watching it _together._

When it ended, it was around four pm. Though it was still early, they were already a bit tired, so they decided to go home and continue to celebrate their day at home. What they didn't expect, though, was that Tae have made a cake for them, and was waiting for them.

"Well, actually Clear helped me a bit with it", was all she said.

"Thank you, Granny, Clear. It's so yummy!", Aoba said, with Ren agreeing with her head. The cake was chocolate flavoured, though there was scents of mint in it. There was a syrup in it too that fit perfectly with the rest of the cake. Aoba and Clear talked about their day to Tae - about the crowns, the movie, the jewellery and the douche - while Ren ate in silence, smiling at them. They ate together almost half of the cake - that was quite big, but they didn't really care about it.

After the food, Ren asked if they could watch something at home too. The other two agreed and they decided to watch "The Little Mermaid", even though they already watched it they enjoyed this movie a lot. Though, since they were indeed very tired, they ended up falling asleep on the couch while cuddling, Ren in the middle once more.

Clear have planned their whole day and it didn't went as thought it would. It ended up better than that, everything went _perfect._

(And yes, they totally still forgot about the crowns in their heads.)

**Author's Note:**

> I actually did some research for this one, like flowers&shoes' types. It feels weird, but I feel the fic got more perfect/accurate, so I'm happy with the result. Though I don't know if hepatics, daisies and crocuses can grow in Japan. DAMN.  
> And with this, I introduce you my small (?) fanfiction project: Clearenao Genderswapping. It'll be updated once in ten thousand years though. I'm sorry.  
> TBH I planned to make M/M/M first and then start with the genderbending but when I opened WordPad the idea that pop up in my head was yuri Clearenao. Woops.  
> This will be AT LEAST 8 one-shots long (2 cisgender option for Aoba x 2 for Clear x 2 for Ren = 2 x 2 x 2 = 8), though I have one idea for trans!Ren (either male or female) so maybe I'll make it 9/10 long. I'm not sure. But there'll be at least 8.  
>  ~~I wanted to make it Noiclearenao but that'd be the double of fics..... maybe I'll do it later anyway.~~  
>  I wanted to draw it - actually I drew quick sketches on paper 6 out of 8 - but got lazy. So I wrote instead, what doesn't make much sense for me. Anyway.  
> The _/_/_ thing will always be A/C/R. So F/M/M is fem!Aoba and the boys, M/F/M is fem!Clear and the boys and M/M/F is fem!Ren and the boys, and so and so it goes.  
> There's no particular order btw, so I have no idea what the next will be.  
> OH ALSO though I already own a tumblr I did one only for my fanfictions, AND I'm open for prompts! I'll decline if I don't want to do it though, so keep it in mind, but I'll prob accept it and if I do so it'll take years to me to do hahahaahahHAHAHHAA so please be patient. Here, [there you go](ringinging-words.tumblr.com).  
> Ps: I'll play a lOT with femClear's hair in this series because I just love her hair so much I have tONS of different headcanons for it. Here, it's long but in a messy ponytail. There'll be more, but I can't guarantee all 4 fics with Clear a female it'll be 100% different.  
> Pps: I actually drew Clear's clothing in here but I have no way to upload it since it was made on paper. Please use your imagination :"C  
> OH, and none of these fics for this series will be uploaded on FF, maybe when I finish it all, because I dislike the idea I'll be forced to put this as one story with many chapters that are actually fictions. Ugh. ~~AO3 I love you.~~  
>  I'll stop the blab now. Until next time!


End file.
